The Huntress
by kara199812
Summary: Acacia, daughter of Artemis has been dead for the last millennia. Suddenly she appears at Camp Half Blood and must aid Percy and Annabeth in a quest that could decide the fate of the world. Before the Lost Hero and after the Titan War. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I hear voices murmuring around me. They sound too upbeat, too loud. I feel a cool breeze and instantly I know that I'm not in the underworld any more. Darkness, so much darkness and finally I open my eyes.

I look up and see quite a crowd has gathered around me. I sit up stroking the green grass thats stretched around me. I see several teenagers all clad in orange T-shirts. When was the last time I've seen the living? Suddenly the crowd parts and Centaur come trotting into view, at least what I think is a Centaur. I've heard about the wild half human, half horse creatures from the dead but I've never seen them in person before.

"Don't crowd the child!" He bellows, and instantly the crowd steps back a few feet, with the exception of a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair and a dark haired boy with eyes that look like the sea.

"What's your name?" The girl with the blonde hair demands.

"Peace Annabeth, let her catch her breath first." The centaur answers.

"Acacia." I answer nervously. The girl, Annabeth looks like she might attack me at any moment. I look around for my bow and arrows, but they are nowhere to be found.

"I'm Chiron." The centaur says kindly, "Do you feel well enough to walk?" I nod and get up slowly. " Annabeth, Percy." Chiron says nodding at Annabeth and the dark haired boy who must be Percy. Chiron leads us away from the circle of campers towards a two storied house painted red. Chiron transforms into a middle aged man in a wheelchair before entering the house, leading us into a cozy room with a large fire place and several armchairs.

"You'll have to excuse the absence of our activities directory Mr. D, he is away on urgent business." Chiron says.

"Thank the Gods." I hear Percy mumble under his breath. Annabeth clears her throat.

"Ah, enough with the formalities, how did you end up here my dear and who are your parents?" Ugh here we go, the whole soap opera story of my mom and dad.

"My mother is Artemis, goddess of the Moon and the hunt." Now that releases a reaction from Annabeth, while Percy and Chiron simply sit with their mouths agape.

"That's impossible! Artemis is a maiden goddess! She swore never to have children! She even tried to turn Percy into an Jackalope! She only loved one man named..." Annabeth trailed off putting the pieces together.

"Orion." I finished for her.

"Hold on a second, hasn't Orion been dead for the last millennia?" Percy cut in.

"Yes. My mother was in love with my father Orion, a great hunter. My uncle, Apollo sent a giant scorpion against my father and killed him, hoping it would preserve my mother's chastity, but he was too late. My mother sent me to live with a bear hoping I would stay out of the public eye and that no one would learn my true identity. I lived for thirteen years as a bear having no idea that I was human or who my real parents were. That was when a rowdy group of hunters stumbled upon my adopted mother and me. They killed my caretaker and tried..." I break off. Even though it was thousands of years ago, the pain will never go away. I try again. "To touch me." I say through gritted teeth. Annabeth's eyes immediately go from guarded to concern. Just what I need, more pity. I continue, "My mother took pity on me and spared me from a painful death. I've spent the last millennia wandering around the Fields of Asphodel monitoring the spirits, now all of a sudden I ended up here!" Chiron and Annabeth exchange nervous glances.

"The prophecy Chiron! Rachel said..."

"Enough Annabeth. " Chiron says flatly. Annabeth tries to protest by Chiron holds up his hand. " I will have Percy show you around camp and get you settled in cabin eight." He says, addressing me.

"Sure lets go!" Percy quickly stands, gives Annabeth a kiss on the cheek and leads me outside. I instantly cringe due to the fact of never seeing much physical contact (the dead aren't really affectionate) and the fact that my mother is the goddess of maidens. I try to listen as Percy talks about the volleyball courts, the food, the weekly capture the flag game and so on. "I'm guessing you don't have a magical item so we probably should head to the armory later." He says. All of a sudden, I feel a warm glow on my chest. I look down and notice a simple silver crescent moon charm hanging by a chain around my neck. I touch the moon and suddenly, I have my bow and arrows in my arms.

"Woah." I mutter to myself.

"I guess I was wrong." Percy says cracking a small smile. He leads me to a small field with twelve cabins forming a horseshoe pattern all with different designs. He stops at one on the far right which seems to be made out of pure silver with a large moon glowing on the door.

"Each cabin represents a god or goddess and is lived in exclusively by the children of that god or goddess." Percy explains. "This one belongs to Artemis and since we thought she was a maiden goddess, it was purely symbolic. Sometimes the Hunters of Artemis use it when they drop by at camp." I know he's obviously wondering why I'm not with the Hunters and for some reason, I tell him.

" The Hunters are supposed to remain maidens for life and follow in my mother's footsteps. I'm just a reminder of her failure. The thing a Hunter should never want or have is children." He just stares at me.

"I'm sorry. I get it. My father made an oath with Hades and Zeus not to have any more half blood children, but he broke it and had me. At first I thought he hated me, but now we have a good relationship" He says.

"The Big Three Oath." I say, "They got rid of it recently though, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, at the end of the Titan War they decided they liked having me, Thalia and Nico around." He says with a smile.

"I met Nico once. He was wandering around the Fields of Aspholdel looking for his sister. I kept an eye out for her, but I never found her." After that comment, Percy's face becomes guarded and leads me inside the cabin. The inside is just as mesmerizing as the outside with ceiling being the night sky and a large moon hanging above. I can just make out all the constellations. I shudder once when my eye catches the Orion constellation.

"Dinner's going to start in a half hour. Just follow the other campers to the dinning hall. The camp store has any other supplies you might need." And with that, Percy turns and leaves me alone in the cabin. I sit on the bed and an orange T-shirt appears beside me with the words, Camp Half Blood written on the front. I stare at it a moment and remove my silver tunic pulling the shirt on, but leave on my jeans and hunting boots. I explore around the cabin. Besides my bed, there are several other bunk beds all empty, a couple of animal skins hanging on the walls and a fully furnished bathroom with a bathtub and what I think is called a shower. In the underworld, the dead never had any reason to bathe. I'm about to explore further, but I hear the sound of a Conch, guessing that it is probably time for dinner. I hurry out of the Cabin, wondering what will come next.

*****More to come soon! Please comment and give me ideas/suggestions*****


	2. Chapter 2

***** Sorry for such a long delay! I've been crazy busy lately! Hope everyone has a merry Christmas!*****

I follow a long line of campers down a trail to a large dinning pavilion. The campers joke around among themselves and I feel awkward as I walk alone. Suddenly, I feel someone brush my back. I recoil instantly at the touch.

_When was the last time a living person touched me?_ I wonder.

"Acacia! Glad I found you!" Percy says smiling, oblivious to my discomfort.

"Hi." Ugh I really need to update my social skills. It seems I've stepped in a different time era. In my day it was frowned upon people of the same gender showing public affection.

Apparently Annabeth doesn't believe it when she sneaks up behind Percy and kisses him right on the mouth, for quite awhile I might add. I have a feeling she wants to go further, but stops when she sees my expression.

"Whoops! Sorry about that." She says sneering slightly. Before I have a chance to respond however she kisses Percy again and runs off with several other blonde haired, grey eyed kids.

"Sorry about that." Percy mutters looking uncomfortable, "It takes her awhile to warm up to people."

"I'll say." I want to say more, but I shut my mouth as we head into the pavilion. I see several tables set up and notice that all of kids at each table bare some resemblance to another. Annabeth is sitting at a fairly large table, surrounded by the same blonde kids, some even intently reading while they eat. Another table has kids that don't bare much physical resemblance to another, except the fact that they are all breathtakingly beautiful and I catch the words 'Percy, uptight chick, ditching Annabeth?'. I frown for a second, then it hits me that the 'uptight chick' must be me. I try to pay attention to Percy.

"So each cabin has their own table, meaning that you and I both have to sit alone, unfortunately." He says, his carefree smile gone.

"Oh." I say. He leads me to a buffet stocked with food. I survey the options. Nothing looks even remotely familiar. Instead of rabbit, wild fowl and olive oil, I find strange circular pieces of meat wedged in between circular bread, Flat bread topped with a red sauce and cheese and something that looks like strands of blonde hair with that same red sauce as the latter. I look quizzically at Percy.

"Oh right. They probably don't have this stuff in the underworld." He says, slightly blushing, "This is spaghetti and tomato sauce." He says pointing to the thing that looks like hair, "A hamburger" gesturing to the circular meat and bread, "And, my personal favorite, pizza!" He exclaims picking up several pieces of the flat bread. I have to admit, it looks pretty good.

"I'll have that then." I say taking a slice. Percy picks up a couple other things and I try to follow his lead. I hear several girls giggling behind me and pointing at Percy. Hmm. I'm guessing they find him attractive. I study him carefully as he grabs another dish that he calls 'French fries'. He is quite tall and impressive muscular build and according to one of the girls, "Dreamy eyes". He seems to almost be a man, probably around sixteen or seventeen years of age. I don't know if it's my mother's genes or that he's quite older (physically, not literally, I've been thirteen quite awhile) but I don't find him that attractive. Percy walks up to a fireplace and drops his best slice of pizza into it and murmurs some words to Poseidon. Finally, something I am familiar with. Even out in the forest I remember my adoptive mother would always bow her head for a moment in respect for Artemis. I drop in a particularly fine slice of beef and try to think what to say.

"Thank you mother for all that you have blessed me with." I know it sounds extremely generic, but I can't think of anything better to say. What are you supposed to say to a mother you haven't seen or heard from in several thousand years?

"I have to go sit down at my table now but your table is the one with the eight on it." Percy says, pointing to a table near the back of the pavilion with a large eight marked on it.

"I can't thank you enough for all your help." I say smiling up at him. I really am grateful for the help.

"No problem. Remember to tell your goblet what you want to drink. I recommend the blue coke. See you around." He flashes me a smile and squeezes my arm before he heads off. What is it with all of this physical contact? And what in Zeus' name is blue coke?

I walk over to my table and ignore numerous stares coming my way when I sit down. I mutter blue coke into the goblet and a cobalt colored liquid appears in the glass. Tentatively, I take a sip. Gods, it's actually pretty good. I look down at my plate. I haven't eaten in three thousand years and I'm starving! I try to eat my food and ignore the glares being sent my way by Annabeth.

***** I know some of you will probably be pissed by me making Annabeth appear to be a b*^#$. She and Acacia will eventually patch things up, so CALM DOWN i'm not trying to mess with Percabeth. for those who were wondering, Acacia is pronounced uh-cay-shuh. Please remember to R&R, as always!*** **


End file.
